


almost mine

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Daniel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, omega!ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: daniel a medical student went home after a long day in college only to be greeted with a strong scent of omega in heat coming from his neighbour house. as a medical pratitioner he wanted to help the omega who is cooping with his or her heat alone.However the omega scent is playing with his sense and forcing himself going into rut.how will they both cope with their rut and heat while smelling each other strong alpha and omega scent?





	almost mine

Disclaimer, this fic have not been edited nor reviewed. Read at your own risk. Please be reminded that this is a very rated fic.

 

 

 

“Niel-ah, are you going to the extra lesson on omega care this afternoon? They said that the professor that giving the lectures is quit famous among the omega. I also heard he is an alpha named Oh Sehun ” said Hwang Minhyun while diligently packing his stencil into his backpack not even looking at Kang Daniel who already halfway through the door.

 

Hearing what Minhyun said, Daniel paused his steps “nope, I don’t think im going today. Not really interested in that class. Plus, for your information, im not interested in other alpha no matter how good looking he is” said Daniel while stepping back inside the classroom to pick up Minhyun fallen pen.

 

  
“Oh thanks Niel” Minhyun hold out his palm to receive the pen from Daniel.

 

“But the truth is Niel, I don’t think we should be following the old tradition of alpha cannot be with alpha. Our attraction does not lies in only pheromones, there should be another factor for attraction.” Said Minhyun who already finish packing and now ready to go out of the class.

 

“well, I’m not saying that its bad for alpha with other alpha. Im okay with it, but I’ve never thought about it for me. Listen Minhyun , I’ve been your best buddies for as long as I can remember, and I know that you do have a thing for other alpha even though you are an alpha. So, whatever your choice is in the future I’m gonna support you. Don’t worry about it.” Said Daniel while tapping his hand on Minhyun’s shoulder. Reassuring Minhyun that he got his back no matter what in the future.

 

“Thanks Niel, as much as I want to fanboy about prof Oh Sehun lets go back to the real topic. Are you sure you are just gonna skip this lecture? It is important for our 3rd medical year you know. You can’t take the subject of omega care without attending this lecture first. Its kinda compulsory” Said Minhyun while walking side by side with Daniel through the corridor. Slightly hoping for Daniel to not skip the lecture so that he can have some company to fanboy Oh Sehun.

 

Daniel brows contracts a thus forming a frown on his forehead “nope Minhyun , it’s not that I really don’t want to go the lecture, I don’t think I’m in condition of staying here at the campus right now.”

 

Now that Daniel had said that, Minhyun finally realised that his friend is not looking good and if his eyes are not playing games with him he would say that Daniel is slightly shivering and breaking some sweat.

 

“oh my god Niel, you said that your rut is due next week. Oh my god look at you. No wonder there is a huge amount of omega loitering around us today. I thought I was giving out more pheromones at the thought of fanboying. Turns out its you. You should go back right this instance Niel-ah” rant Minhyun while worrying about the sweating alpha in front of him.

 

“I know Minhyun , that’s what I’m trying to do since a while ago, I would be halfway home if not for you. I’m going now” said Daniel while staggering toward the main door of the building.

 

“you are lucky that I hate your scent Niel-ah. Eventhough I like alpha but what kind of alpha had a peach smelling scent.” Shout Minhyun to Daniel to almost out of the building by now. Not wanting to be late to the lecture Minhyun quickly ran toward the class. Hoping that prof Oh Sehun is looking more dashing than the picture that had been passed around the college by the omegas.

 

 

 

####################  
####################

 

 

 

For the first time ever, Daniel regrets walking to college this morning instead of bringing his skateboard which is slightly faster than just walking. He couldn’t afford a motorcycle because his part time jobs are not that luxurious. His income from his part time job barely managed to pay for his accommodation and his monthly expenditure. If he bought a motorcycle, it’s another problem to think about all the petrol needed every month. Thus, asking omma for a motorbike is never an option. Daniel is quite satisfied with his living condition now, he got small apartment near his college and he is comfortable living alone.

 

However, the walk home today is excruciatingly torturous for his state of mind. Omega scents lingering everywhere in the air continuously kicking his alpha instinct to the edge. His senses are extra sensitive today as well as his groin area especially now that he is in the middle of power walking slash jogging. His jeans is rustling with his groin area through his boxer short felt like someone trying to starts a fire by grinding stick and stone (get that 0_<).

 

He had been feeling usually warm in his groin area since this morning, but he tried to keep calm during the morning lecture. Trying to suppress it as hard as he can without bombing pheromones toward the whole class and starts a chain of disasters in the class. But supressing it then does worst for his current situation now. He was expecting his rut to come next week or the earliest maybe in another 3 days. So today situation is unexpected. Usually he would ask for leave from his college for a week for his rut but he got no time for that now.

 

Daniel was thinking maybe he should ask Minhyun to do that for him. Prof. Kim is quite charmed by Minhyun maybe he will help.  
Suddenly a wave of heat hit his groin making him stop walking.

 

“arghhhh….. it’s hot” beads of sweat already forming on Daniel’s forehead. Hand holding his collar trying to cool of his body.

 

“Calm down, omma says to try and meditate if these kind of situation happen” thought Daniel.

 

“lets try to think bout something else instead of that” closing his eyes in desperation of distracting himself from his current situation

 

“something else……”

 

“something else……” Daniel’s eyes spaced out into oblivion trying to think of something.

 

“like kitten, ahh yes, kitten. Cute fluffy kitten” foolish smile plastered across Daniel’s face

 

“Cute kitten, cute omega whimpering…….. yesssss” growl Daniel.

 

“no Niel no!, think about something else” said Daniel while slapping his own face a few time trying keep his consciousness before arriving home.

 

“Keep walking Niel” Daniel trying his best to arrive home as fast as he can

 

“Let’s think about dandelion, ahh yes, white dandelion seed” once again his yes stared into space while walking home.

 

“Beautiful dandelion seed ”

 

“My seed knots into an omega” Daniel thought are going very very very wild than usual today. He never had these kind ultra-desperate moment ever in his 24 years of life.

 

“arghhhhh!!!!!”

 

“I can’t do this anymore, need to…..” with that final statement, Daniel finally saw his apartment from a far. He makes his final sprint to his apartment.

 

 

 

##############  
##############

 

 

 

  
Waiting for the old cranky elevator seems so slow and inconvenience today, plus he is pretty sure some of the people who already waiting in front of the elevator are the tenants who live on the floor lower than his. Plus, the idea of trapped inside a metal box with other people while emitting sex phemoromones is definitely not a brilliant idea.

 

Quick thinking, made Daniel turn toward the dark and gloomy looking staircase on left side of the elevator. he dash through all sixth floor of the staircase as his apartment was on the sixth floor.

 

The walk from the stairs to his front door feels like unnecessarily long, once he arrive in front of his door, a huge sigh of relief was heard from Daniel.

 

“sigh, finally” said Daniel relief that now he is standing in front of his front door. His shirt is already soak with sweat and his scent can be smell by the whole floor by now. He desperately need to get inside his home , his own safe haven right now

 

“let see…. Its 1.0.1.2.9.6” Daniel reciting his own house password which is the date of his own birthday

 

*Beep beep beep* the error sound was beeping from the lock indicating he had put in the wrong combination.

 

“huh! 1.0.1.2.9.6” Daniel getting more and more desperate as he entered the combination the second time. Everything on his body is getting hot and uncomfortable. His shirt is soak and his jeans are hella tight.He is not sure if he can keep on standing much longer. His groin need desperate attention right now. Its burning up

 

*Beep beep beep* once again the error sound resounding loudly throughout the floor.

 

“ why is it wrong!!!!! The password is my birthday for god sake! let me in!!!!!!!!” Daniel is half hugging the door half trying to punch and kick the door open if thats will even works at this moment. His eyes are turning red and his breath is quickened, he is losing his patient which is saying quite a lot for a calm kid Daniel is.

 

“deep breath Daniel. lets try again, shall we” trying to composed himself as he gradually losing himself toward anger and desperation on his lust. He is pretty sure if any omega can smell him right now they will launch them self on him or even if he smell any omega right now it will be a sight to behold , the mighty and calm KangDaniel lose control and attack an omega.. he is absolutely sure he does not want any of that to happen. Trying to compose himself once again and breathing long and deep to distract himself from the burning in his groin.

 

 

" Once again, 1.0.1.2.9.6"

 

*beep beep beep* the lock once again emit the same annoying sound of error.

 

The door is still locked and Daniel is still locked outside and desperately needed to get inside of he will start a strip show in the middle of the corridor and blast his pheromones to the whole building to smell.

 

“ARGHHHH FUCK THIS DOOR!!!!” *BAAAMMM!!!!* said Daniel while kicking the door in desperation.

 

Once he realized that he is fucked he plopped down on the floor with his puppy eyes staring at the door. Without realization his hand is already rubbing his groin, trying to relieve his arching pain. His eyes is still staring blankly at the locked door while thinking of the way to open it of just to go to any cheap hotel for a day and relief himself without disturbing the whole building. He realized he cant do that, he dont have enough time to do that nor does he have enough money to spend for hotel. His puppy eyes are still on the door, eyeing his the plate that displays his apartment number.

 

Thinking that something is wrong somewhere. Then the realization dawn upon Kang Daniel.

 

“OH MY GOD! This is the wrong door” he quickly stands up. Once he realized what he had done to his neighbour's front door all the guilt wash over him. But there something that need more attention than his guilt right now

 

“im really sorry whoever you are, ill make up to you later” with that Kang Daniel dash to his own front door. Checking the number plate again ensuring that he didnt goes to a wrong door this time. His finger quickly type in the number combination to unlock his front door.

 

*Beep*

 

“haaa……. Finally” sigh Daniel, relief that finally he can enter his safe haven.

 

“Im this close of losing my sanity and about thiiiis close of starting a strip show in the corridor” Daniel close his door and once his door is closed his finger quickly get to work with his shirt.

 

“it hot” unbuttoning is too annoying luckily today Daniel was wearing a shirt. He quickly slipped out of his shirt and exposing his built upper body. Finger trailing from his lips to his prominent jaw , his shoulder and his abs. Feeling his own warm hand on his body. His shirt was left in front of his closed front door next to his shoes.

 

He quickly steps into his house with his upper body already exposed, his other free hand is grabbing the tightness of his jeans. He need to take of this tight jeans. His body is feeling more and more hot , sweat trails on his back, his eyes is dark filled with lust, his tongue licking his own dried lips. Swiftly, he unbutton his jeans and open up the zip.

 

“aaahhh” free at last, he step out of his jeans and continue moving toward his bedroom with only clad with boxer. His apartment is reek with his peachy alpha scent. Daniel had stop trying to distract himself nor he tried to calm himself down. He succumb himself toward his lust and oncoming rut. Even if he tried, he wont be able to because he already used all of his energy containing himself on the way back and before entering his apartment. He is now surrendered to his lust.

 

Eyes on his large bed, he need to be comfortable for his next activities. His boxer are already gone god knows where and now he is properly laying on his bed trying reach his bedside where his lube and fleshlight are stashed.

 

One hand already stroking his angry looking swollen purple cock while the other is pouring the lube on his cock increasing the slickness to the pumps.

 

“yesss..........." Daniel continue pumping his veiny cock. Getting more and more faster in each stroke. Hia mind is elsewhere, imagining that an omega is giving him a blowjobs.

 

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh" the room is filled with his hoarse moan. Nobody is gonna hear his moan as Daniel lives alone. His sense of smell is trying hard to catch any omega smell near him.

 

His cock angry red ready to blow any moment, Daniel reach for the fleshlight that he owns. Deciding that his cock is slick enough to not put another dash of lube on the fleshlight. He went and pump his cock with the fleshlight.

 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh......... Yessssssssss....." The sensation is blinding. his cock is extra sensitive at the moment. And the feeling of the tight fleshlight on his cock pushed the pleasure even further. He could feel his cock pulsating while he pump the fleshlight even faster stroking his cock. He pleased that he bought the fleshlight for times like this.

 

One hand is bust pumping his cock while the other hand is playing with his own nipple. He discovered that hia nipple are extra sensitive and playing with it heighthen the pleasure during masturbation. His eyes are rolling to the back of his head while his head cocked to the back into the pillow displaying his delicious adam's apple. Low grunt full of pleasure can be heard from it.

 

"Ohhhhhh omegaaaaaàaaaaaà...... Yesssss.... So tight" Daniel is lost inside his own wild imagination. Knot are forming at the base of his cock. The pleasure intensify in each stroke, Daniel continue to ride the pleasure imagining that his very own omega is giving him the ride of his life.

 

He switch his position from laying on his back to kneeling on his bed, his hand still pumping his cock and now a low vibrating feature are turn on on the fleshlight. His body is burning even hotter.. The knot of his cock are at full size now. The pleasure intensify as Daniel are now grinding and trusting his hips while pumping the vibrating fleshlight onto his huge cock.

 

Loud Moans with a mixture of grunt filled the rooms and the house, Daniel's sweat are trickling down his broad back. His pumping get more violent as he comes close to cumming while shamelessly rutting and trusting his leaking cock toward the bed.

 

"Aahhhhh... Ahhhhhh. Aaahhhhhhhhhh...ahhhhhhhhhh ... close"

 

"AAAAAAHHHHRHHHHHGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and before he knows it streaks of white thick cum erupt from his cock pooling on his bed sheet. His hand twisting his bed sheet as the pleasure wash over his trembling body. He collapsed into his bed riding the waves of pleasure from his cum. Smirks forming on his lips as the pleasure is one of the beat thing he ever felt in his life. Streams of cums are still coming out as his with his knot. Low moan can be heard when Daniel finally take out his cock from the loyal company of his fleshlight.Putting the fleshlight aside, he remind himself to clean that thing afterward so that it is clean for his next session. Eventhough that fleshlight give a very pleasurable service he still crave a mate. Daniel often thought how will if feel with real mate instead.

 

  
His eyelids are already heavy, his breathing becoming more and more even each minutes pass, next thing Daniel know he is already halfway through his after 'sex' slumber. Saving his energy for the next wave of hia alpha rut. Buck naked, sweaty and drenched with his own peachy alpha scent in the middle of his large king size bed with a foolish smile on his face. Half knowing that this is only the start of his hellish and heavenly rut.

 

 

 

###############  
###############

 

 

 

 

Discomfort on his groin are slowly growing. Daniel are forcefully woken up from his short slumber due to the discomfort in his groin.

 

"Hmmmmm what time is it" groggy voice was heard asking no one accept his own phone. Daniel search for his phone beside his bed but to no avail. Its not there. He is just to lazy to get out of the bed with his groin condition right now. He is quite sure that he manage to sleep a little more than 1 hour judging by the wet mess on his bed sheet have not dried yet. Yeah its nasty but Daniel just dont care because he knows this week is gonna get a lot nastier and dirtier in his bedroom.

 

" Argh!" Pain shots up in his groin and now his dick are erect. The second wave of the rut are coming and He knew he need a quick relief now. But there something else distracting him from his needy cock.

 

A scent of an omega

 

 

A scent of mere omega will never make him react so violently like this, this is undoubtly the scent of an omega in heat. Daniel's head is spinning from this unexpected intense scent. For all he knows there is no omega living near his apartment that could emit this kind of scent that makes him go near insane. All of the omega living in this block are already mated for all he know and their scent are being covered by their mates scent.

 

From his sensitive alpha nose, he knows that the omega is in their first day of heat. This is absolutely dangerous for an alpha with their first day of rut to be near an omega on their first day of heat. They might go on an overdrive, where both cant stop having the need to mates until they have each other.

 

"The scent......... Its soooo......" Unconciously Daniel started to crawl toward the wall behind his bed where the scent is the strongest there, its like the wall is the omega's clothes. The scent is too tempting for alpha Daniel.

 

His hand are touching and stroking the wall as if the wall is the omega. Daniel's brain could not function normally as the scent is cloudy his mind. His dick are already swollen purple, the immediate effect of the omega in heat scent.

 

"Ahhhhh...." Daniel started doing the most unimaginable things that he ever did in his life. He is rutting to the wall.  
His hips are starting to hump the wall slowly. Luckily the wall are smooth not ragged or rough. Daniel's dick are still slippery with the leftover lube from the earlier session.

 

The slow humping are getting more and more intense by the minutes, the omega sweet addictive scent is getting even more strong by the minutes. Daniel’s hand are clawing the wall while his hip are crazily humping the wall. Daniel’s moans and heavy breathing are echoing in the room.

 

"Aaahhhhh aahhhhhhh aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" Daniel is frustrated he couldnt found his release.his alpha is asking for the owner of the scent. He need that omega. He need to knot that omega.

 

 

Daniel had tried everything that he could think of, but nothing is giving him the relief that he wanted. His dick are extremely sensitive already and he cant do anything. He is out of idea what to do. This is the most intense rut he ever felt in his life. His hand are still clawing the wall leavings long and deep impression of his finger on the wall. He is really desperate, he need that omega. His finger are sore and if this continue any longer it will bleed. Daniel is desperate for relief and desperate for the omega.

 

 

Suddenly his ear caught on something, a sound comes from the other side of the wall.

 

 

A knock.

 

 

Then another knock.

 

 

 

A scrapping sound was also heard beyond the wall. It is as if the person on the other side is also desperately clawing the wall like him.

 

 

The last thing he heard was mewling sound before the omega scent gets even stronger that now Daniel's bedroom are filled with that needy scent.

 

 

The knocking came again and now Daniel are absolutely sure that the person on the other side is pleading for him to take them.

 

 

Instantly Daniel tried to get out of the bed, his leg stuck on the blanket and he stumble out of the bed. Ignoring the fact that he just fell from his bed, his mind is telling him to run. His mind are telling him that omega needs him and he need to knot that omega. His conscience is still telling him no, he should not just run to an omega and start knotting some random unknown omega. He learn this from early age not to attack unconsent omega. But he is extremely desperate and he cant think straight anymore. His feet is bringing him closer to his own front door where some of his discarded piece of clothes are scattered on the floor when he arrived home earlier. He managed to snatch his boxer from the pile. At the very least he tried to show some decency before going out of his apartment even though his engorged erect dick are standing proudly and only 1/3 of it could fit inside his boxer the other part is on display for anybody to see it.

 

 

Daniel's hand are already on the doorknob. With his naked appearance he step outside hopefully waiting for the sensually smelling omega next door to open their door for him or else someone gonna see him and report him for inappropriate display of nudity. A few second passed and it felt like an eternity. Daniel is getting impatient. He want to knock the door open.

 

Then he smell the scent getting heavier, next he heard the doorknob turning. And lastly the door opened.

 

"Peachy" the first word that the omega uttered.

 

To say that Daniel is mesmerized is an understatement. He was enchanted and spellbound by the view in front of him. The moment he saw the omega in front of him , his breath hitched, his stomach is nesting millions of butterfly, the omega in front of him is ethereal. The omega is so beautiful that he thought that maybe he is not human, he is an angel fallen from the heaven. A naked angel at the moment.

 

Daniel's eyes ogle the omega, the omega was naked, trying to hide behind the door but failed miserably. Daniel noticed that huge amount of the omega natural lubricant is already pooling at his feet even though the omega had just stands there for a few second. There is a sound of vibration comes from behind the gorgeous omega.

 

"Peachy...... Please...... " Daniel just noticed that the omega next door is sobbing, pleading, almost mewling and even some trace of saliva can be seen near his plump lips, his shoulder is already wet from all those bodily liquid.

 

 

"Please peachy...... I need you" with that plead, Daniel accidentally makes an eye contact with the omega.

 

 

Imprint

 

 

He accidentally imprint the omega.

 

Daniel realised that the ethereal omega in front of him is his mate. Imprinting only happen when you meet your mate eyes. that what he just did and judgong from the gasp heard he knew that omega felt the imprint too

 

He does not know when he moved toward the omega. But the next thing he knew was they were already in the hallway with the front door closed and they are eagerly touching every single part of each other. The kiss was a whole new level of pleasure. If Daniel is not in the rut, maybe he could cum just by kissing the omega. The moan between the kisses filled the omegas apartment. Shaky breath was heard from both of them as the unrealictic kiss end.

 

"Aaaahhhhh take me peachy............please take me now............. knot me" plead the omega, face already buried on Daniel’s broad chest.

 

 

Daniel took a few deep breath, trying to calm himself. He knew if he went with his lust, one of them will get injured, as desperate as he is to buried his knot inside the omega, he is also a medical pratitioner. He need to calm himself a little bit even though he himself in his rut. He slowly let his hand fall on the back of the omega. Rubbing the omega's back, trying to soothe the shaking omega.

 

 

"My angel, look at me, let me see your face" whispered Daniel.

 

 

The omega shook his head, his hand is grasping Daniel everywhere he could get his hand on. The omega whined pathetically for the small contact from the alpha.

 

 

This time, Daniel is growling commanding the omega to look at him. "Look at me"

 

 

Tears falling on the omega's cheek as he raise his head to face his alpha mate. He is still shaking and whining , his eyes is full of tears and lust.

 

 

Daniel's hand wiped the tears on the gorgeous face and cup the omega face to take a more detail look at his mate.

 

 

The omega back is throbbing and burning, needing something to filled him aside from the vibrator that is in him right now. His breath is shaky. His eyes plead to Daniel to take him now and forget about all this talk.

 

 

"Tell me your name my dear angel, then ill take you to the heaven and beyond" Daniel's whispered to the sobbing omega ears. He then further kissing the omega neck while inhaling the omega pheromones that he could only smell from the other side of the wall before this The action was reciprocated with moans from the omega. Even Daniel's breath tickling on his neck is making him moan from pleasure. Will he even survived when his alpha mate knotting deep within him.

 

"Aaaaahhhh... Seong.......woo....aaaaaahhhhnnnggg"

 

"Its.... Seongwoo...... Aaaahhhhhhpleaseeeee" said the omega again half mewling half moaning trying to get his voice out.

 

Daniel is beyond aroused with the omega condition. That is the sexiest voice he ever heard in his life.

 

"Name as beautiful as the person Seongwoo-ah, mine is Daniel, remember that name when im inside you

 

Daniel’s hand drift down from the back to Seongwoo ass cheek. He touch the vibrator that had been vibrating inside Seongwoo for god knows how long. His action give him the reaction that he wanted. Seongwoo is thrashing in his chest. Daniel pushed the vibrator further inside Seongwoo earning him a screamed and a bit on his chest. Seongwoo foot is losing his energy to even stay up now he would have collapsed to the ground if not for Daniel holding him.

 

 

"Niellie........ I need your knot. Take me"

 

 

With that Daniel pushed Seongwoo to the wall while kissing him and lift Seongwoo feet up so that Seongwoo is straddling him. The vibrator is taken out of Seongwoo. Daniel. Seongwoo eagerly ran his hand over Daniel’s bare skin leaving out the monstrous purple cock.

 

 

They both moaned between the kiss. Daniel’s fingers teased Seongwoo’s rim and inserted 3 of his finger inside Seongwoo earning him more moaned between their kisses as Daniel instantly brushed against Seongwoo sweet spot.

 

 

Seongwoo moans with needs that consume him. With Daniel brushing his sweet spot, he wiggles his ass more to keep Daniel on that sweet pleasure spot. Seongwoo trying to relief himself but its not enough he need Daniel’s cock, he need Daniel’s knot in him. Spasm of his heat waves surging through him. Seongwoo hand moves to the back of Daniel’s neck in desperation to rushed to alpha in knotting him.

 

 

"I know that you dont even need any preparation with all this lube coming from you, but Seongwoo-yah mine is much more bigger than that tiny vibrator that when inside you. I dont want you to get hurt"

 

 

Seongwoo eyes moved from Daniel’s eyes to Daniel’s cock. He already saw Daniel’s cock when he first open his door and he is taken back by the its size and its girth. He momentarily forgotten about it before Daniel point it out again. Oh my god, he had never seen anything like it in his entire life how big would his knot become. His cock looks tiny in compare to Daniel’s eventhough for an omega his cock is already in the big category. Gulping, eventhough he is worried if it could fit, he is in dire need of the alpha knot right now. Seongwoo sobs desperately

 

 

"Please niellie...... take me now........ Please......"

 

 

"Need you inside me......"

 

 

Seongwoo is already humping toward Daniel’s finger. His cock eventhough smaller but flashed the same swollen purple shade as Daniel’s cock. Needy.

 

 

Then the alpha sweet pheromones washed over him, making him a little calmer.

 

 

Daniel’s hand reach down to grab Seongwoo painfully hard cock earning him a loud gasp. Then he grab his own cock, freeing it from the useless boxer. Daniel’s is also extra sensitive from his unrelieve session from before. He position his cock at the entrance of Seongwoo leaking hole.

 

 

Daniel finally pushed in. The pleasure is blinding. Daniel and Seongwoo both seeing stars and white from the intense please. Daniel’s cock easily find Seongwoo’s sweet spot as he pushed further in. Seongwoo suppressed his moan when Daniel hit it but it sounded even more sexy in Daniel’s ear.

 

 

Despite the puddle of natural lube that had been leaking from Seongwoo, Daniel’s huge cock burns him as Daniel enter. Daniel had only enter halfway and he already started feeling full.

 

 

"Nng... Ahhhh... Fuck Seongwoo, you feel amazing. Even better than i imagine how omega would felt like..... NnngggG"

 

 

Daniel pulled his his cock all the way out, only to slam it all the way in to the hilt. Slamming his cock at Seongwoo sweet pleasure spot. Seongwoo rip out a loud moan from his throat. A growl that also sound like a purring came from Daniel. Pleasure washed over both of them as Daniel started going in and out from Seongwoo. Slamming his cock inside Seongwoo. Seongwoo thought he is already streched to the fullest as he whine and moan from the pleasure of Daniel’s cock going in and out of him.

 

 

Seongwoo is gripping and clinging to Daniel as Daniel thrust inside him. His back is still pushed to the wall and his leg is straddling Daniel’s hip as Daniel thrust inside him. Seongwoo is losing his mind with all the pleasure that he felt. Daniel continues to pump steadily inside him.  
“nnggggh………nnngggghhGGG”

 

Daniel’s knots I already forming at the base of his cock as he relentlessly plunder Seongwoo. Seongwoo bouncing with each thrust by the alpha. Daniel then pulled out his cock all the way only to be stopped by his own knot at Seongwoo’s rim. Seongwoo felt impossibly stretched to the brim by Daniel. He felt like he is being split in half. Seongwoo gasp as he felt the size of the knot expanding inside his stretched hole stretching him even further. However, the size makes him feels filled and complete, the feeling that he had been searching from the first time he experience heat as an omega. Seongwoo moans as he clawed Daniel’s back, Seongwoo then bite Daniel’s shoulder as he lost in the pleasure of the knot. More tears streams down on Seongwoo cheek.

 

“It hurt…….. but it soooo gooddd niellie” said Seongwoo, almost mewling on Daniel’s shoulder.

 

Daniel increase his speed as he slam his knot inside Seongwoo, each thrust perfectly hit Seongwoo prostate. Daniel rutting fast into Daniel while standing and holding

 

Seongwoo in the hallway. with every trust he rubbed along Seongwoo prostate keeping the omega moaning senselessly completely losing his mind on Daniel shoulder.

 

“AaaaaAAAAAAAAAAANNGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

 

The pleasure is overwhelming, all the frustration from the previous session were gone and they are drowning in absolute pleasure from each other. Fire in each other groin is burning them to the core. Seongwoo warms hole tighten around Daniel’s cock as the knot were pounding. their pheromones filling the apartment . Their loud moans were in synch with Daniel’s pounding inside Seongwoo. Seongwoo wailed as their vision went white, Seongwoo clenched even tighter around Daniel’s knot as he come so hard on Daniel’s stomach. It drive Daniel to the edge.

 

 

“nnnNNNNGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! SEONGWOO YAAAHHHHHH” Daniel grunting as he slam for the last time inside Seongwoo before his earth shattering climax. Spilling his warm seed deep inside Seongwoo. Daniel is in ecstasy as he orgasm. His mind went blank as he shuddered uncontrollably. Their body is trembling as the ultimate pleasure washed over them. Seongwoo could feel Daniel’s cock pulsating inside him spilling even more cum inside Seongwoo. He felt warm and complete.

 

 

Daniel took hold of Seongwoo back as he came down from his on climax afraid that his precious omega going to fall down. Both of them were overwhelm by their experience a few second ago. Daniel pulls Seongwoo toward his chest gently and blow sweet gentle kiss on top of the omega’s head. He then leaned over to plant a kiss on Seongwoo cheek then on Seongwoo’s lips. The kiss is short but sweet.

 

 

With his knot is still in Seongwoo, he carries Seongwoo to the omega’s bedroom with the direction given by Seongwoo. They both lays on the bed with Seongwoo still straddling him. Daniel pulls Seongwoo right back and their lips meet. They shared their kisses for a very long time until exhaustion dawn upon them. The comfort of the bed is like a magic spell on them as they both fell asleep on Seongwoo’s bed while hugging each other and with Daniel knot still deep inside Seongwoo.

 

 

 

 

 

#########################################  
##########################################

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel wakes up at noon the next day feeling very somewhat energize which is quite quite unusual for an alpha in a rut. He also noticed that he is in a very unfamiliar room, bed and most of all he is naked.

 

 

" where am i...." panic stricken as he noticed that someone is sleeping beside him.

 

 

"who........oh....." a smile creeps on Daniel’s face as he calmly remember what happen yesterday. the gorgeous human being sleeping beside him is his mate. he still could believe that he is already mated to this enchanting beauty. his omega is still fast asleep. he assumed his next rut wont be coming until later this afternoon and maybe the omega heat waves would around the same time.

 

 

Daniel lay back beside the omega facing him. taking in the handsomeness of his omega, his Seongwoo. Daniel hand proceed to rearrange some of Seongwoo ruffled hair before planting a very soft kiss on Seongwoo's cheek. Last night was amazing. Even more than amazing , it was life changing.

 

 

 

Daniel watch Seongwoo sleeping for another 30 minutes before he drag himself out of the bed and went back to his own house. Daniel search for the boxer he wore yesterday coming to this apartment before he went out of Seongwoo front door. Daniel then went to some item in his apartment to be used but not before he took a shower and wear a proper clothing. He is going to meet his mate officially, last night was unofficial. His heart almost bursting from excitement.

 

 

 

He went back to Seongwoo apartment. Realizing this is the apartment that he wrongly mistaken for his own apartment yesterday. Snickering by himself at the front door.

 

Reminding himself to apologize to Seongwoo and hoping that Seongwoo would excuse his rude kicking on the door. He went inside easily this time as he put a shoes between the door before the came out of Seongwoo apartment earlier.

 

 

Slowly he walk inside the house, this time fully clothes. He is sincerely hoping that Seongwoo is still asleep. Daniel went to the bedroom, relief that Seongwoo is still fast asleep.

 

He then sat beside Seongwoo and retrieve some of his things from his back pack. Which is his stetoscope and some other things. He check Seongwoo health level and his temperature, happy to see that Seongwoo is quite healthy in his medical student opinion. Daniel then slowly went out of the room to the kitchen trying to not disturb Seongwoo slumber in any way possible.

 

 

Daniel went to the kitchen, as he remember the layout of the apartment which is the opposite of his own apartment. He gazes at the furniture and all the picture in that house. Judging from what he saw, Seongwoo is a pilot to be or maybe already a pilot. There is a lot of Seongwoo's picture infront of a small airplanr while wearing a white with a black leather jacket and aviator sunglasses. There also a picture of Seongwoo holding his certificate while wearing uniform with 3 stripe. Daniel had nothing to complain, after all

 

Seongwoo look gorgeous in every single picture on the wall.

 

 

Daniel proceed with cooking the only thing that he is confident in not burning the kitchen which is kimchi fried rice. He need to filled his stomach and his omega stomach as their journey this week is far from over. They will need energy.

 

 

"I really do hope Seongwoo would not mind me using his kitchen. Mine is still out of order since last week." Said Daniel while plating the kimchi fried rice to serve to his newly mated omega.

 

 

 

##########  
##########

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo woke up by the whispers in his ear calling his name sweetly. As he open his eyes he saw blonde haired boy beaming with a smile toward him. He gasp, suprised by the existence of the stranger in front of him. He is half growling at the stranger in front of him.

 

 

Seongwoo hugs his blanket then it dawn upon him the event that took place yesterday. The scent of the omega in front of him brings back the memories of the wonderful yesterday. Seongwoo's face quickly turn to beet red as he blush at the memories of yesterday.

 

 

"Oh my god" gasp Seongwoo while trying to hide himself under the blanket. Then the alluring scent of his alpha calm him down, just like yesterday. The alpha use his scent to calm down him.

 

 

"Peachy...?" Said Seongwoo while peeping from the blanket.

 

 

 

" Hahahahahaha" Daniel laugh at the name that Seongwoo called him. Nobody ever called him that. He knows perfectly why Seongwoo called him that. His alpha scent smell like peach. "Yes Seongwoo, its me peachy. Your Daniel"

 

 

Daniel tug on the blanket to let at least Seongwoo head out of the kimbab like bundle that Seongwoo made around himself. He sat at the edge of the bed in front of the kimbab bundled Seongwoo while staring at his adorable omega.

 

 

"Hello Seongwoo, this may be a bit or very awkward after what we had done yesterday. Let me introduced myself properly, My name is KangDaniel, 24 years old a final year medical student, your next door neighbour and your mate as far as what ive experienced yesterday." Said Daniel, each word is spoken calmly toward Seongwoo while maintaining a direct eye contact as if he tries to let Seongwoo trust him that his alpha is not just a random alpha.

 

 

Silent washed the room as Daniel wait for Seongwoo answer. His hand is tugging the blanket softly as if egging Seongwoo to say something in return.

 

 

"Hmmmmm my name is ong Seongwoo, yes its Ong. Hmmmm its quite rare, i dont think you had ever heard of it because even i had never heard any other person name ong other than my family. Hmm......... Im..... I'm 25 this year. And im a rookie pilot" said Seongwoo, stuttering once in while. The awkwardness washed over them as they both fell silent with his last sentence.

 

 

They both end up staring into each other for almost 15 minutes before Daniel let out a small cough to continue his own agenda. "Hmmmm ive made you something to eat, i figure that we both need energy supply for what ever that comes next" the few last words are almost silent as Daniel blush thinking about the event that is coming. He knew that both of them are in their own alpha and omega rut and heat cycle and he knew what will they both be doing for the next 3 or 4 days until the omega heat cycle ends.

 

 

Seongwoo' s face turns even redder as he caught the few almost silent last word from Daniel. He slowly wiggle out of his kimbab blanket bundle as Daniel bring a tray of 2 plate of kimchi fried rice in front of him. One for each of them. They had their food while asking about each other details. Getting to know their mate even better. Each detail fascinated them toward each other even more.

 

 

"Seongwoo..... Should i call you by name or hyung?" Ask Daniel as he set aside all the food to the bed side table.

 

 

"Im okay with anything that you call me, everything sounds lovely coming from you" said Seongwoo earning a lovely smile and blush from Daniel as he said that.

 

 

"Seongwoo-aaaaah......" Daniel voice sound deeper calling his name. Stirring something hot deep within him.

 

 

"Hmmmmm yes niell-ie" Daniel keep on coming toward him in each breath that he took.

 

 

" Seongwoo-yahhhh.... I can smell your next heat waves are coming. Im already on the verge of losing my self right now" Daniel whispers slowly to his ears. The whispers just awaken the monsters inside him. He too can feel that his heat waves are coming. His bottom starting to wet as the alpha pheromones get stronger. He can also smell that the alpha rut is coming.

 

 

They both hold each other tight as if they would lose each other if they didnt. Seongwoo leaned forward into Daniel discarding the blanket that separate them. He naturally tilt his head to kiss Daniel urgently without even thinking. Maybe his heat is acting but he is already soo turned on right now. All he can think of his alpha imposibbly thick knot that he had yesterday thrusting inside him without stopping. All he can think right now is to be knot by this manly yet adorable mate of his.

 

 

Seongwoo hand is already groping Daniel hard cock from outside of Daniel’s pant earning him some low growl from the alpha. The other hand is holding the back of Daniel’s neck to keep the passionate tongue battle between them. The blanket that were once in between them are discarded out of their sight revealing the omega in all his glory.

 

Seongwoo’s cock is already hard and his hole already started leaking from all the pheromones and pleasure running wild in his body.

 

 

Daniel caressed Seongwoo cheek and let his kiss trail down to the omegas neck and licking the curve of the omega neck. He took in the omega scent and carefully nibble his canine trying to taste Seongwoo. Daniel other hand is roaming freely on the omega heated skin. His carefully chosen shirt had long gone by the work of Seongwoo. Now they are skin to skin.

 

 

"Take me, make me feel good niellie" moan Seongwoo as Daniel nibbling his neck. His leg are already spread open as if welcoming Daniel. Daniel stop his act and stare at his omega in front of him.

 

 

" You are truly and angel sent from above for me, and only for me Seongwoo ah. Im extremely lucky to be the mate of a a very beautiful and ethereal omega like you. Im blessed " Daniel said that as he slowly push Seongwoo to lay comfortably on the bed. Discarding his pant in the process.

 

 

Seongwoo whine at the lost of contact from Daniel. He started to touch his own aching cock, moaning at the small pleasure before Daniel removed Seongwoo hand and replace Seongwoo hand with his own warm hand. Daniel straddling Seongwoo while touching both Seongwoo cock and his thigh. He dip two of his finger inside Seongwoo leaking hole taking the lube.

 

Seongwoo breath hitched as Daniel immediately found his sweet spot. Liking the reaction that he earned from Seongwoo, Daniel hit that spot again and again making Seongwoo thrashing out of pleasure under him. He streched the hole further with three finger then proceed with four finger. By now is finger is extremely coated with Seongwoo’s natural lube.

 

 

"niel please.... just fuck me already. I need you" beg Seongwoo

 

 

Removing his finger from Seongwoo needy hole, he lather the excess lube on his finger to his swollen cock.

 

 

Daniel's cock nudged Seongwoo's entrance. he pushed in all the way in one go. Seongwoo breath hitched as Daniel pressed his canine on his neck marking him as he thrust his cock into Seongwoo. Daniel officially claim the omega as his. his mate or the lifetime.

 

both of them groan and moan loud and long. blinded by the pleasure surging throughout their bodies.

 

the pleasure from the penetration and the marking sent Seongwoo shivering from dry orgasm.

 

 

Daniel proceed to lick the mark spot hoping it would heal faster. then lift up his face to watched the shivering omega under him.

 

 

"Seongwoo ah, are you okay"

 

 

"just knot me already niellie"

 

 

"im not gonna held back any more today. are you ready?"

 

 

Seongwoo didnt say anything, he just grab Daniel’s neck and start kissing Daniel furiously and passionately as if saying that he the is more ready than he will ever be to get knotted his mate.

 

 

Daniel started pounding into Seongwoo at a merciless speed without allowing Seongwoo to adjust. he let all the lube to do the job. his trust are rough and harsh. the relentless speed even makes the sturdy bed creeks and Seongwoo to bounce everytime he slammed into Seongwoo leaking hole. hitting Seongwoo sweet spot perfectly everytime.

 

 

Daniel’s lusty eyes never leaves Seongwoo eyes even for a second throughout the coupling. he just love the look of the omega whimpering, mewling and pleading for him to go harder and faster. Daniel love it when every time he hit Seongwoo sweet spot, the omega would bit his lower lip lustfully. Seongwoo right hand caressing his own perky nipples, once in a while going down even further to stroke his own cock or groping Daniel’s delicious well formed abs.

 

 

"nngggghhhhhhhhhhh............. nggggghhhh"

 

 

Daniel lift up Seongwoo legs toward his shoulder allowing his to even pushed further inside Seongwoo. Seongwoo almost drooling from the pleasure.

 

 

Daniel’s knot has started forming inside Seongwoo but he still continue thrusting into Seongwoo persistently at an inhuman speed. Seongwoo once again choke up with a waves of dry orgasm. Seongwoo is now too sensitive but he still werent fully relief.

 

 

Daniel’s knot are plugged inside Seongwoo with his stretch rim stopping it from coming out. the knot keep on slamming on Seongwoo sensitive prostate and making the the omega shout a incoherent scream mix with moan and grunt.

 

the tight warmth hole enveloping Daniel’s cock had him crying in ecstasy. nothing could compare to this feeling at all. being inside is mate is both thrilling and exhilarating.not to mention the pleasure is incomparable to the pleasure he brought by his own hand or fleshlight.

 

the pleasure is intense, its almost blinding. he could feel Seongwoo hole getting more and more tight around his knot with each thrust.

 

 

"nnnnnnnnghhhhhhHhhhhhhhh..........NnnnggGgGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

 

 

Seongwoo felt that Daniel’s knot getting bigger, maybe even bigger than yesterday. he felt extremely full and complete. everyword he tried to say now sound incoherent. Daniel’s is rutting fast into his body with his knot.

 

 

"ANNNNNRRRRRRRGGGRHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

 

Seongwoo came with an earth shattering orgasm. white knuckles clenched into the bed sheet. his eyes rolled back into his head with saliva drooling at the corner of his lips. he came hard on to Daniel’s and his stomach. white cum spurting from his cock like endless white ribbon. the remnant of his double dry orgasms all balled into this heart stopping climax.

 

 

above him, Daniel grunts as he felt Seongwoo hole tighten even more around him. pushing him to the edge. his pace becoming more and more erratic. thrusting and slamming desperately into Seongwoo.

 

 

"nnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH SEONGWOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

 

 

he came hard, his whole body shook from the orgasm. his vision blurred. his could feel his cock spurting his cum deep into Seongwoo tummy. his knot pulsing with each of his after orgasm slow thrust. pumping his seed into his mate. slowly his thrust stop and Daniel slump his body onto Seongwoo. not minding the stickiness of Seongwoo cum between them.

 

 

Daniel look at Seongwoo’s eyes before dropping a few gentle kiss on the omegas lips. feeling euphoric. With his knot still latched and lock inside Seongwoo, he carefully turn himself and the omega to lay side by side.

 

 

"Dont move, my knot is too sensitive at the moment" said Daniel while ruffling Seongwoo’s soft hair. The omega nod while smiling contentedly. His hand went down to the mark at the base of sengwoos neck checking the mark he gave. His eyes move from the mark to Seongwoo beautiful eyes.

 

 

"We are now, mated forever"

 

 

They shared the most soft and gentle kiss as if sharing their vow toward each other. To be at each other side no matter what happen.

 

 

"Thank you niellie, for existing and for being there for me. My peachy.."

 

 

They lay side by side eyeing each other without saying a word as the after mating sleepiness washed over them. Soon both of them fall asleep in each others arm and with Daniel still inside Seongwoo.

 

 

 

For the next three day, their schedule is getting to know the each other, eating for energy, mating in each and every part of each other house. Yes, they mate everywhere in both house. Yes, they showered (together) they are not that nasty and yes they do have enough food for KangDaniel and ong Seongwoo to last for 3 day.

 

 

 

 

################  
################

 

 

 

It has been four years since Daniel started living in seoul, but this is the first time someone drop him to college.

 

 

That morning with a heavy heart after copulating for almost 5 days they had to separate for a while as Seongwoo need fly to jeju for 2 days and he need to go to class.

 

 

But none the less, each of Daniel’s steps had a little jump in it. Everybody could see that see is extremely happy for some reason. The most curious person in the whole world is Hwang Minhyun . Kang Daniel’s best buddy in the world.

 

 

"So tell me, what am I missing? Did I missed the notification that the lecture is cancelled or something? Or something else happen that makes you almost glowing and smiling like a big puppy getting his christmas present" ask Hwang Minhyun curiously while leaning beside 'mr. super obvious that im happy about something' a.k.a KangDaniel.

 

 

"Hihihihihi, you wont even believe me even if I tell you" said Daniel while snickering like a child

 

 

 

"Try me"

 

 

 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

 

Fuuuhhhhh *wiping my sweat

This is my first time ever finish writing a fic. And oh my god its rated. Why did I choose a rated fic as my first fic. Where did I find all those strength.

 

I started writing this fic with a 5k word target but it escalated quickly to 8k. I guess I got a little bit carried away. 

 

Its my first time, so the wording choice may be raw or unsuitable. I tried to write as best as I can. Comment below if there anything that I can improve. Whether my language or my style. Im not very good in english actually so im honestly sorry for all those mistakes that I made in the story.

 

 

And you can find me in twitter as @ravethepirate if you want to spaz ongniel , wanna one or any other fandom with me.

 

P.s should I make a sequel on seongwoo point of view on the moment before he open the door for daniel? What happen to him that day. Tell me in the comment below or reach me in twitter.

 

Thanks for reading


End file.
